


狼人捕捉法則

by Akiswlf



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiswlf/pseuds/Akiswlf
Summary: 狼人獵人與他的內勤收養一隻小狼人的故事





	1. Chapter 1

狼人捕捉法則，其一。

只有幼年狼人無法將耳朵與尾巴收起，成年狼人只在月圓時可明顯從外觀辨別。

 

朴晟鎮把長刀上的鮮血甩掉，轉頭問金元弼：「你沒事吧？」後者正舉槍朝只剩半口氣、正朝著朴晟鎮撲去的狼人開了一槍：「沒事，我挺好的。」倒是你，滿身的血，沒事吧？金元弼緊張湊向前簡單的檢查了傷勢：「就是些小擦傷。」朴晟鎮說：「都是別人的血，不是我的。」

金元弼點點頭，環顧了四周一圈：「結束了就回去做總結吧，這次報告也有得寫了。」才喊著其他組員要回去了，就聽到一陣騷動，一個小孩跌跌撞撞的從屋子另一頭衝過來，嘴裡不知道喊著什麼。

「是狼人，」朴晟鎮說：「我的子彈沒了，元弼你動手。」

這個距離，說要殺到他面前有些大費周章，但他的步槍子彈在剛才的混戰中已經所剩無幾，作為槍手的金元弼來處置是最好的選擇。

「但他還只是個孩子。」金元弼說：「我們可不可以給他一個機會？也許不是每個狼人都罪不可赦。」我們老是見一個殺一個，搞不好他們是可以教育的啊？試試看好不好？我們把他帶回去養。

「組織不會同意的。」朴晟鎮說，看著那小孩步履蹣跚地朝他們走來：「你們知道爸爸去哪裡了嗎……」

「別讓他們發現就好，反正我們不住在那。」金元弼說：「就給我一個機會試試嘛，拜託。」「好。」朴晟鎮說：「那你要答應我，他一旦讓你陷入生命危險中，一定要馬上進行處置。」

「我答應你。」金元弼點點頭，走過去抱住了那孩子：「來、哥哥帶你回家。」

 

照顧小狼人就跟照顧小孩一樣，兩個大男人其實也沒有照顧過幾個小孩，手忙腳亂的不知所措，「他會不會還要喝母奶？」朴晟鎮困惑的看著金元弼在一旁煮粥給他吃。

「我想不會，他已經會講話會走路了，可以正常吃肉了，我想這應該算是常識。」金元弼看了他一眼：「我先煮粥給他是因為我不是很確定他的健康狀況，他們村落有斷糧一段時間了，如果一開始就躁進給他吃大餐可能反而適應不良反胃或是無法吸收，只是白費食物。」他解釋。

「哦，這樣。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「所以不是因為你沒有母奶。」

「不是。」金元弼轉過身，很認真的看向他：「晟鎮哥，像這種時候我就很想殺了你。」

「不要這樣。」朴晟鎮笑著搖搖手：「開個玩笑而已。」

「不好笑。」金元弼撇撇嘴，轉過頭繼續煮飯：「你想吃什麼？我一起煮了。」

「都好，你隨便煮我隨便吃。」朴晟鎮說：「我去叫小孩來吃飯。」說完起身進房間彷彿逃避了現實。

說起來金元弼煮的東西並不好吃，他自己本身對於食物的要求不高，所受的教育讓他更加重視營養跟實用性，再加上常常在野外這種設備不足的地方處理，通常他的煮飯的方法就是把所有「我認為應該在這頓飯裡吃到的東西」通通丟到鍋子裡煮熟，加一點調味就這樣打發一餐。朴晟鎮能煮得更好吃一點，但是他平常有太多事情要忙，在組織裡他領導的隊伍就算他沒有跟著出擊也需要時不時地監控，給予口頭指導或是協助，於是這是還是落到了金元弼頭上。朴晟鎮跟他提過幾次要不要到鎮上去參加烹飪教室之類的，費用他出，或是買一些食譜回來看。金元弼眉頭一皺，表示自己也沒有他想像中沒事。朴晟鎮想想還是放棄了這件事，畢竟領導醫療班的金元弼確實沒有那沒多空閒去精進廚藝也算是合情合理，就這樣一天拖過一天，一月拖過一月，一年拖過一年，金元弼廚藝一樣爛，朴晟鎮也習慣了。

小狼人叫尹度雲，是他們親口問出來的，雖然字不確定怎麼寫，狼人沒有固定的文字系統，小孩也沒有大到會用人類的文字，金元弼就翻翻字典找了看起來不錯的字給他安了上去，當時還跟口齒不清的小孩「泳渡魚」「永督無」討論了好久，才終於討論出來是「尹度雲」，好不容易。

「度雲啊，吃飯了。」金元弼朝著房間喊，就像爸爸跟媽媽一樣，小孩總特別聽媽媽的話。小狼人赤著腳從房間裡衝出來，一頭撞進金元弼的懷裡，金元弼抬頭看到朴晟鎮無奈地看著他：「還是你叫他有用。」

「可能太多狼人死在你手上了，小孩有陰影。」金元弼笑他。

「好意思說我，你明明也殺了不少個。」朴晟鎮雙手抱胸，靠在門口看金元弼一手抓著小孩，一手拿個鍋子步履蹣跚地走到餐廳，「也不會來幫忙。」他小聲地抱怨：「您的數量可是位居全世界之冠，我哪敢跟您比，好了度雲，吃飯。」他伸手拍拍尹度雲的屁股，要他坐到椅子上。

小孩搖了搖灰色的尾巴，興奮地做到木頭椅子上：「吃飯！」伸手就要直接從鍋子裡抓東西出來吃。

「不可以。」金元弼一手打掉：「拿湯匙。」

小孩露出哭臉，頭頂上的耳朵垂了下來，笨拙地抓起桌上的餐具：「不喜歡。」

「不喜歡也要用。」金元弼嚴厲地說，幫度雲盛了一碗粥放到桌上：「吃吧。」

「不喜歡這個，難吃。」尹度雲撇著嘴說。

「明天就可以不用吃粥了，再忍忍。」金元弼說，轉頭也裝了一碗給朴晟鎮。朴晟鎮皺起鼻子對尹度雲說：「不是粥一樣難吃，嗚嗚。」

「呀，不然你自己煮，我不幹了。」金元弼舉起手中的湯勺作勢要打人：「不知感恩。」

接著他們同時笑起來，尹度雲不知所以然的看著兩個人，也跟著傻傻地笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

狼人捕捉法則，其二。  
狼人獸性極高，需將其視作野獸看待。

「哥你幫我抓一下度雲、啊！」金元弼的聲音從浴室裡傳出來，朴晟鎮懶懶地從電腦桌前抬頭看了一眼：「蛤？」  
「他跑出去了他不肯洗澡！」金元弼又喊，接著他看到尹度雲光溜溜的衝出來。  
朴晟鎮看了他一眼：「去乖乖洗澡。」他說。  
「不要。」尹度雲搖搖頭：「不洗澡，我們不洗澡。」  
別扯了，以為我不知道你們狼人的習性，明明還是會洗澡，你個小髒鬼。朴晟鎮看著他心想，也沒打算絞進尹度雲跟金元弼的角力之中，悠悠地繼續坐在電腦桌前：「我在忙呢。」  
「呀，幫忙一下啊！」金元弼跟著從浴室裡跑出來，渾身溼透，看起來跟尹度雲在浴室裡打了一架。  
「小孩你自己要養的不是嗎？」朴晟鎮挑眉轉頭看他一眼：「自己負責囉。」  
金元弼哼哼起身又追過去：「度雲你不要跑了！」  
小狼人畢竟身強體健，又有著比一般人類要強的運動神經，在滿屋子跑的運動競賽裡自然由他領先一節。  
可這也是金元弼住了數年的房子，說不熟也是可以閉著眼睛走也不至於跌倒的程度，花了點力氣還是把小狼人緊緊按在懷裡帶回浴室裡。  
「我不要洗澡！」小孩繼續尖叫，朴晟鎮嘆了口氣，點開了音樂軟體。  
儘管有音樂的幫助，還是可以聽到兩人在浴室裡的爭執和打鬧的聲音，聽著聽著竟忍不住笑出來。  
他跟金元弼一起生活也好些日子了，從小時候有記憶以來就有這麼一個弟弟在身邊轉著，湊在他旁邊跟他分享爸爸媽媽的疼愛，到長大一起進入組織工作，當上獵人執行任務，都是一轉眼的事。久而久之，他也習慣了金元弼在身邊的生活，因為太過熟悉導致他們之間的對話越來越少，待在一起的時候多半自己做著自己的事，除了金元弼偶爾湊上來的撒嬌。而尹度雲就像讓他們的生活重新開始，因為他而必須改變，譬如他們為了空出房間給尹度雲睡而擠到了同一張床上，或是去研究了是不是該讓尹度雲去上學。  
「我們是不是很久沒有一起睡一張床了？」金元弼用氣音問：「你睡著了嗎？」  
「你應該先問我睡著了沒再問另一個問題吧。」朴晟鎮無奈地轉過身，瞇起眼睛看到黑暗中金元弼亮亮的眼睛：「是啊，除了任務時的必要，好像很久了，從我們搬出來住之後。」  
「像回到小時候一樣。」金元弼說，他勾起微笑看朴晟鎮。  
「對啊。」朴晟鎮把手從被子裡抽出來，拍了拍金元弼的肩膀：「這樣也挺好的，還好那時候買的是雙人床。」金元弼點了點頭，又張了嘴想說什麼，但最後只說了晚安。

「今天你煮飯。」金元弼對朴晟鎮說：「我要去組織一趟。」  
「做什麼？」朴晟鎮問：「要特別去一趟？」  
「月末報告有人驗屍出了問題我要去看一眼。」金元弼說：「度雲也拜託你照顧了。」  
「這樣啊。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「路上小心。」  
我會的。金元弼點點頭，背起放有各種參考資料的後背包，彎腰親了尹度雲的臉頰叮囑他要好好聽晟鎮哥的話。  
「聽爸爸的話。」尹度雲說，讓兩個人一愣。「你教他的？」朴晟鎮問。  
「沒有。」金元弼極忙撇清：「我絕對沒有。」  
「那他是什麼？」朴晟鎮指向金元弼，小孩眼睛滴溜溜的一轉：「媽媽。」  
兩個人目瞪口呆了互望了一眼：「不行我要出門了。」金元弼急急忙忙的打開門衝出去，留下朴晟鎮跟尹度雲大眼瞪小眼。  
「所以我說，」朴晟鎮嘆了口氣，「我們也不是情侶就被這樣喊，有點無奈。」  
「什麼是情侶？」尹度雲偏著頭問。  
「情侶就是⋯⋯」朴晟鎮皺著眉頭想了想：「兩個相愛的人。」  
「你不喜歡媽媽？」尹度雲問。  
「⋯⋯不是這樣，然後不要再叫他媽媽了，我們都是男生。」朴晟鎮又嘆了口氣。  
「可是？」尹度雲又問：「媽媽不是媽媽，那是什麼？」  
朴晟鎮想了很久，久到尹度雲已經到旁邊玩金元弼臨時隨便買給他的娃娃，發現自己真的想不到：「那就媽媽吧。」  
「爸爸。」尹度雲把其中一隻娃娃咬在嘴巴裡，口齒不清的說。  
小羊娃娃沾滿口水，掉在朴晟鎮的拖鞋上。  
「呀。」朴晟鎮反射性地把娃娃踢走，尹度雲雙腳一蹬張嘴咬住，又興沖沖把娃娃咬到朴晟鎮腳邊：「爸爸再一次！」  
「爸爸在忙，你先自己玩等媽媽回來喔。」朴晟鎮伸手揉揉小孩的頭，略帶抱歉地說。尹度雲聽了，撇著嘴拿著娃娃到一邊自己玩。  
朴晟鎮看著尹度雲失望的表情心裡有些不忍，但是工作在前也確實暫時沒辦法撥出時間陪小孩玩，只能加快手上的動作，一邊用眼角餘光觀察尹度雲的動作，確定他沒有做什麼傷害自己或傷害家庭安全的事。  
「度雲，不可以咬沙發喔。」  
「度雲，不可以把盤子拿起來丟喔。」  
「度雲，把刀子放下！那不是你可以玩的東西！」

「元弼啊，你什麼時候回來？」朴晟鎮拿起電話。  
「嗯？還要一陣子耶，我們化驗結果有一點問題。」金元弼說：「可能今天沒辦法回去，你要幫我好好顧度雲喔。」  
朴晟鎮深深吸了一口氣：「好，我會忍住不要把他殺了。」  
「那我就不要理你了，組員在催我了，先掛，掰。」金元弼哼哼，隨即掛上了電話。  
朴晟鎮閉上眼睛深吸了幾口氣：「好了，度雲我們來洗澡。」  
「我不要洗澡。」尹度雲抬頭看他：「不要。」  
「⋯⋯那我們一起來煮飯。」朴晟鎮走過去，彎腰把尹度雲抱起來，放到桌上：「今天晚上吃狼人大餐。」尹度雲哇的一聲哭了出來：「我想媽媽！」  
「那要不要去洗澡？」  
「要。」小孩吸著鼻子，可憐兮兮的說。


	3. Chapter 3

狼人捕捉法則，其三。  
狼人的感官極為靈敏，埋伏襲擊時需特別注意。

金元弼後來回到家的時候已經是三天後，朴晟鎮看了他一眼：「你終於回來了。」  
「嗯。」金元弼雙眼無神的轉向他，花了幾秒對焦：「度雲還好嗎？」  
「他還好，挺乖的。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「你還好嗎？」  
他咧嘴露出大大的微笑：「很好！超級好！」他邊說邊把背包放到沙發上：「我三天沒有睡了！三天！」他有些過度興奮地大喊，衝過來抱住朴晟鎮：「我們——終於解剖了那具屍體啊，終於！找到他是為什麼死了，果然不是人類的話就不能用人類的邏輯來研究，對吧？很酷對不對？」  
「你累了，去睡。」朴晟鎮也不是第一次看到這種模式的金元弼，仗著自己力氣大，金元弼又瘦，雙手一個使力把人打橫抱起，走向房間：「我們去睡覺。」  
「還沒洗澡。」金元弼也很配合，雙手就勾上朴晟鎮的頸子：「要先洗澡才能睡，你不是一直都這麼堅持嗎？」  
「沒關係，你這麼累了。」朴晟鎮搖搖頭，不能否認自己也是心疼了，被組織臨時叫去處理事情，一下就是三天沒日沒夜的實驗跟研究，這樣的亢奮狀態某方面也是被如此熬出來的，畢竟如果不用腎上腺素也很難撐到現在。金元弼也被他養的非常健康，尤其有了度雲後兩個人睡同一間房更是，他被迫配合他的作息時間，放棄了他的電動時間，按時上床，早睡早起。  
「嗯。」金元弼點點頭表示聽到了，拱起肩膀把自己縮成一團就像斷電的機器人睡著了。  
朴晟鎮把他抱到床上，用臉盆接著水到旁邊，用毛巾簡單的先把臉和脖子這些容易起疹子的地方先擦了擦，小心地替他把襪子脫了，襯衫的釦子一顆顆解開，脫下來，皮帶、褲子也都解開來，讓他舒舒服服的躺在床上，再把能擦的地方都擦過一遍，這才替他蓋上被子，關上燈離開。現在還沒到他上床的時間。  
「是媽媽回來了嗎？」尹度雲抱著他最喜歡的兔子大娃娃站在房門看：「我想媽媽。」  
「嗯，但是媽媽很累，先讓媽媽睡覺喔。」朴晟鎮難得對他微笑，伸手揉揉小孩毛茸茸的頭髮，小狼人的耳朵也跟著塌下來：「好。」乖乖地回答了：「度雲會乖乖讓媽媽睡覺。」  
「度雲很棒，爸爸煮好吃的給度雲吃。」朴晟鎮這幾天下來也習慣配合小孩稱呼自己，說完這句話才發現不知道這幾天金元弼有沒有好好吃飯，要不要順便幫他準備一份。  
「媽媽要吃飯嗎？」尹度雲抬頭看他：「要叫媽媽起床嗎？」  
「⋯⋯先讓他睡吧。」朴晟鎮牽起尹度雲的手：「我們去吃飯。」尹度雲為了騰出一隻手牽朴晟鎮的手，把大兔兔交到另一隻手上，娃娃長長的耳朵拖在地上。  
這幾天下來，朴晟鎮發現一種哄小孩非常棒的方法——給他看電視。只要開了電視把尹度雲放在前面，再加上金元弼買給他的那幾隻玩偶，基本上幾個小時不吵不鬧不是問題。他如獲至寶，又可以顧小孩又可以處理工作，何樂不為？他一口氣寫完三份報告，多看了幾篇研究論文，尹度雲也看了幾部電影，還有好幾集連續劇。  
「爸爸跟媽媽相愛嗎？」  
朴晟鎮一邊煮飯，把尹度雲放在沙發上，開著電視，小孩突然開口。  
「嗯？」朴晟鎮一愣：「我不知道耶。」  
「那爸爸愛媽媽嗎？」尹度雲又問。  
「⋯⋯愛啊。」不知道他看電視都學了什麼，育兒書刊說不要讓小孩看太多電視果然還是有道理的，朴晟鎮嘆了口氣回答：「他是我拼了命也要好好保護的人。」

朴晟鎮想，自己的直覺果然很準。  
金元弼三天沒睡的疲勞絕對不是一夜就可以補回來的，生理時鐘卻讓他早早又醒了過來，剛洗完澡尹度雲拉著他去院子裡玩，在這樣睡眠不足的情況下他還是撐著身體去了。  
陪小孩玩而已，沒事的。金元弼揮揮手要他放心，但這孩子是個狼人。朴晟鎮沒有說出來，這也不是尹度雲的錯，更不是金元弼的錯。據金元弼的說法他沒有惡意，就只是因為年紀太小，太過興奮一時施力過猛，而當尹度雲邊大哭著邊沖進房門時他就覺得不對。  
「媽媽流了好多血！」小孩一把鼻涕一把眼淚、口齒更加不清的說，朴晟鎮愣住，一時沒有意識到他在說什麼，直到聽到金元弼大喊說他沒事才反應過來衝去院子，就看到金元弼用外套壓著自己的大腿，對他露出一個他見過最難看之一的笑容說「要是哥可以幫我拿一下繃帶的話我會很開心的。」尹度雲急急忙忙的在他腳尖打圈嚷著怎麼辦怎麼辦，那絕對是他最想直接拿家裡的菜刀把小孩殺了的瞬間。  
「還好沒有抓到動脈。」金元弼用繃帶止了血，在朴晟鎮的幫忙下給自己注射了局部麻醉直接縫合傷口。  
「你還說。」朴晟鎮悶悶不樂地說：「我要殺了他。」  
「別這樣，他不是有意的。」金元弼輕聲說：「我們太細皮嫩肉了。」  
「所以是我們的錯？」朴晟鎮挑眉：「你別鬧了、我——」  
「先讓我專心縫好，等等再說。」金元弼打斷他的話，為什麼不找別人幫你縫？朴晟鎮處理麻醉藥的時候問。這樣就會被發現我們養了一隻狼人，度雲的小命難保。金元弼說：「記得以前我們養的狗嗎？他也咬傷過我不是嗎？」這是一樣的，沒事的。  
什麼沒事，要是再歪著幾公分你可能也小命不保。朴晟鎮只能在心裡偷偷吶喊，獵人的直覺是對的，把狼人養在家裡遲早會出事。  
「答應我，你要更小心一點，我不想再看到你受傷了。」  
「知道啦。」金元弼把縫線打了一個漂亮的結：「今天還是要麻煩你煮飯了。」  
「我們今天叫外賣吧。」朴晟鎮靠在他的後頸上：「我沒心情煮了。」  
「我沒事，好好的。」金元弼伸手過來拍拍他的肩膀：「別緊張。」  
那天朴晟鎮久違的抱著金元弼才睡著。


	4. Chapter 4

狼人捕捉法則，其四。  
獵捕時應特別注意月相。

金元弼又因為傷口感染，在床上多躺了好幾天，朴晟鎮替他接了來自組織的電話。  
「他受傷了，有點傷口感染發高燒，這幾天不能過去。」  
電話絕對不能被金元弼親自接到，否則他一定會又撐著身體去。朴晟鎮一邊拿著逗貓棒跟尹度雲玩一邊接電話。  
「就⋯⋯家裡養了一隻比較凶的狗。」他看了一眼尹度雲：「被咬了一口，去看過醫生了⋯⋯啊他自己就是醫生。」  
總之沒事啦，就是這幾天不能過去。不行，他在休息不接電話。  
尹度雲不玩逗貓棒了，盯著朴晟鎮手中的電話看起來很感興趣的樣子。朴晟鎮轉而拿起他的兔子娃娃（詹姆士二世）往遠處一扔：「去撿！」  
「好！」尹度雲興奮地直接從沙發上跳起來，邁動小短腿衝過去。朴晟鎮起身靠著客廳的落地窗看向院子嘆了口氣。「好，等他清醒之後我會請他回電，掰掰。」  
「是組織打來的嗎？」電話剛斷，他就聽到金元弼啞啞的聲音，轉頭就看到後者單穿著白色罩衫靠在走廊看他，大腿受傷的地方用繃帶包著。剛睡醒頭髮亂無章法的捲成一團，因為發燒的關係臉頰還紅紅的。  
「嗯，說有事要請你去一趟。」朴晟鎮想了想，還是告訴他。如果又吵著要出門再勸下來就是，這事他也有權利知道。他把電話放下，靠過去摸金元弼的額頭：「還燒著。」  
「我知道，剛起床有量過體溫。」金元弼也看了一眼窗外：「在下大雨呢，而且我頭好痛，不想去。」  
「我也不會讓你去的。」朴晟鎮抱住他：「睡累了？吃藥了？」  
「這不是出來吃嗎？」金元弼笑道，尹度雲看到金元弼從房間裡出來了，躲在朴晟鎮後面偷偷看他。「度雲來，媽媽抱。」金元弼彎腰對他張開了雙手，不料尹度雲抬頭看看他，又看看他的腳，哇的一聲又哭出來。「又怎麼啦？」金元弼柔聲問：「媽媽不是在這裡好好的嗎？」  
「都是度雲、媽媽才會受傷，度雲不乖。」小孩抽抽噎噎的說，朝朴晟鎮伸出雙手：「爸爸打度雲。」  
「沒事的。」金元弼拍拍他的頭，朴晟鎮倒是毫不猶豫的一掌打了下去，肯定很痛，朴晟鎮的手勁很大，他當然知道，小孩忍住眼淚沒有大聲哭出來，只有吃痛的甩甩手：「度雲不痛。」  
「知道錯就好，下次就不是打手手這麼簡單了。」朴晟鎮哼哼，金元弼則心疼地摸摸尹度雲的頭：「會不會痛？媽媽幫你擦藥？」  
「不痛，不用擦藥。」尹度雲把手藏到背後，咚咚咚跑回自己的房間留下兩個人獨自待在客廳。  
「其實他很懂事。」金元弼說。  
「是這樣沒錯。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「可我心疼你。」  
他不該說出口的，講完話就後悔了，尷尬的撇開頭走向廚房說要去給他裝點熱水在保溫壺裡給他進房間喝，這話太親密太肉麻了，自己聽了都害臊。  
「別太熱。」金元弼輕聲說：「我怕燙。」  
「我知道。」朴晟鎮說，他想吻他，可能就像電視劇裡的男女主角一樣，他想摟住他的腰，親吻他的額頭，然而他只是把裝了熱水的保溫壺拿給他：「吃了藥就回去好好休息吧。」  
「我想看部電影。」金元弼看了一眼窗戶說：「我們一起看好嗎？」  
朴晟鎮意識到今天的天氣，點點頭說當然好，從線上選了一部電影，熱了熱狗跟爆米花兩個人窩在沙發上看電影。  
電影看到一半感覺到誰偷偷爬上了沙發，小孩跟著窩在金元弼的懷裡。今天就不跟他計較了，朴晟鎮想，沒有拍掉尹度雲悄悄伸來抓爆米花的手。  
「爸爸，這個餅乾好好吃喔。」  
「這是爆米花，不是餅乾喔。」  
那是一部感傷的電影，金元弼哭著哭著就睡著了。朴晟鎮沒有叫醒他。  
他們一直以來在這樣大雨的日子都會看部電影，或是做點什麼分散金元弼的注意力。晚上如果還繼續下大雨也怕他睡不著，有傷在身的人還是多休息的好。朴晟鎮彎腰把人抱進房間，對尹度雲比了個安靜的手勢。  
「讓媽媽安靜睡覺喔。」

等金元弼病好了，兩個人的回報日也撞在一起，金元弼一向需要定期去組織的實驗室掌握進度，而朴晟鎮剛好把手上的案子結束，也要去繳交報告跟小隊長彙整資料。  
「度雲一個人在家可以乖乖的嗎？」金元弼彎下腰拍拍他的頭問。  
「可以。」尹度雲點點頭：「度雲會很乖，一個人在家，什麼事都不做。」  
「想要的話可以看電視。」朴晟鎮一邊把資料塞進背包裡一邊說：「反正你會開了嘛。」  
「好！」尹度雲活力十足的點點頭：「爸爸媽媽路上小心。」  
「記得，有人敲門的話不可以打開喔，電話響也不要接。」爸爸媽媽都有鑰匙不會按門鈴，打電話也都不是找你的，所以都不要接也不要開門喔。金元弼再三提醒，又摸了摸尹度雲的頭，彎下腰親了他的額頭。「好。」尹度雲說：「爸爸媽媽掰掰！」  
說來也不是太過特別的日子，不過就是個平凡的報告日，金元弼在實驗室裡挽起袖子從背包裡拿出資料：「我這段時間搜集的資料⋯⋯」  
「組長你的手怎麼了？」有人指向他手臂上幾道抓痕，才剛結痂不久，在他皮膚上形成怵目驚心的血痕。  
「抓傷，沒事的。」金元弼聳聳肩：「我想我們可以從器官的錯置跟病毒的擴散下手，因為⋯⋯」  
他最近說了很多次的沒事。  
沒事，沒事，腳傷沒事，傷口感染發燒沒事，下了大雨打雷沒事，抓傷沒事。  
尹度雲還是不喜歡洗澡，老是碰到水叫掙扎著大喊想逃，幾乎每一次都會在他手臂、身上留下幾道抓痕。有些深有些淺，淺的可能睡一覺過了就好，深的他也只好每天認真換藥包紮假裝沒事。  
朴晟鎮看到他受傷不會高興的，尹度雲看到也會自責，更別提組織了，這幾次他們多少已經懷疑他們家裡的狗到底多兇猛，會咬人，長了長爪子會抓人。  
「組長，你的腳傷還好嗎？聽說傷口有感染。」組裡剛進來的小女生輕聲的問他，喔，還好，在家多休息了幾天，現在恢復的差不多了。他回答，沒事。

「金元弼，有事麻煩請你來辦公室一趟。」  
事情處理到一半，醫療研究組的組員聚在一起休息吃午餐時，跟他同批進組織的朋友探頭進來。  
「我們都不知道你和晟鎮哥什麼時候有個狼人小孩呢，是不是該來報告一下啊？」


	5. Chapter 5

狼人捕捉法則，其五。  
中長期的獵捕任務需申請醫官隨行。

他被帶進大會議廳，朴晟鎮站在門邊看他。  
「發生什麼事了？」金元弼瞪他：「你跟他們說這事？」  
「這是意外。」朴晟鎮抓住他的手，拍拍他的手臂像在安撫他：「我忘了帶手機，剛好組裡的人打給我⋯⋯是度雲接的電話。」  
度雲不會說謊，我也不知道他們怎麼套話的⋯⋯但你也知道他們不會手下留情的。我甚至不太確定度雲到底知不知道我們是做什麼的。  
金元弼握起拳頭，緊得指節泛白，黑漆漆的眼睛不停轉著。「不會有事的。」朴晟鎮伸手握住他的手。  
「才怪。」金元弼搖搖頭，絕望地看著會議室的大門被打開，尹度雲被關在籠子放在推車上被推了進來，那瞬間幾乎失去了焦距，不知所措地像一具人偶般看著前方。  
狼人的嗅覺很靈敏，遠遠地尹度雲就聞到了他們的味道，急急地從鐵籠裡起身，又因為鐵籠不夠高而撞到上方的鐵欄杆而跌坐回來。「爸爸！媽媽！」他大喊，隨即守在一邊的侍衛把手中的電集棒戳進鐵籠裡，尹度雲吃痛的縮起身子。朴晟鎮聽到金元弼的呼吸急促起來，像貓一樣拱起了背，剛才過來叫他的同事抓住了他的手，「你冷靜點，」朴珍榮說：「他們還沒殺了他，都還有希望。」朴晟鎮點點頭，金元弼怒道：「你們放開度雲！」  
「你是說他？」狼人獵捕小組的另一個組長不屑的哼哼：「真好笑，狼人獵捕小組的領導私藏了一隻狼人，度雲是吧？像兒子一樣養起來了。」  
同性戀想生孩子想瘋啦？濫竽充數的抓了一隻狼人養？  
「你閉嘴！」朴晟鎮怒吼：「度雲他跟一般的狼人不一樣！他很乖的！」  
「很乖？你書讀得不夠多？不知道狼人對人類的傷害？」  
「不知道？」金元弼挑眉瞪他，那幾乎是朴晟鎮看過他最可怕的模樣，憤怒卻冷靜，平淡的開口：「我爸媽被狼人殺了，整個村莊只剩下我一個孩子活著，長大當上獵人後差點在狼人手中喪失生命，你說我不知道狼人的危險？不，我最清楚了。」  
「那麼你還妄想可以馴服他嗎？」他終究是頭野獸，金元弼你要想清楚。  
你看著他，金元弼搖搖頭，緩慢地走向前，站在那人面前，因為身高差異而抬起頭，瞇著眼睛看他：「你不覺得自己對人的傷害更勝狼人嗎？」  
「放肆！」他怒吼，伸手用力一推，長期任務訓練下手勁甚大，金元弼沒有防備被他一掌推倒在地上：「區區一名醫療官也想來指教？」  
「區區醫療官？」朴晟鎮冷哼：「他在醫療小組的地位比你高多了，別讓人以為獵人都這般沒有大腦且無禮。」  
「朴晟鎮？你瘋了嗎？你支持他養一隻狼人在家？」  
「無禮！」朴晟鎮瞪大眼睛，伸手把金元弼拉起來，一手撐著他：「這是我們自己的事，你沒有資格插手。」  
「自己的事？你一介獵人不覺得養了一隻狼人太過諷刺嗎？即便我今天不管你，組織也不會允許的，別做夢了。」  
「組織現在倒是沒有講話，在管我的人是你。」  
「狼人獵人見一個殺一個是規定，我現在只是把他抓來已經是天大的恩賜了，你還跟我討價還價？」他抽出獵人隨身的佩刀，勾起尹度雲身上的衣服，威脅道。  
「可笑。」朴晟鎮冷哼：「他是我們的財產，你這樣已經是侵佔我的所有物了。」  
那人冷笑一聲，從口袋裡拿出一張紙：「我只是來告知你，上面已經下了格殺令，你們養的小狼人恐怕看不到明天的太陽了。」  
「我養他是為了醫療實驗。」正當朴晟鎮看著那紙命令愣愣地出神，金元弼突然開口：「我們有一些藥需要實驗，如果養一隻狼人可以更加方便的測試。」一方面我是想測試狼人的馴服性，所以把他養在家裡，打算等他穩定之後再跟組織報告。他掙脫了朴晟鎮的攙扶，一拐一拐地走向前，「小心你的舊傷。」朴晟鎮提醒，金元弼搖搖頭示意他自己沒事。「他是醫療組的財產，獵捕組沒有權力掌管他。你得放了他，否則我將取消你申請的醫療救護支援申請，如此一來你下半年任何一個圍捕任務都沒辦法執行了。」  
沒有醫療小組，就沒辦法出任務，沒有任務，也就沒有收入，更別提升官的機會了。  
組長舔舔嘴唇，也只能倖倖然收起手中的刀：「那你得提出申請給上頭，說不定他們跟本不會同意。」  
「他們會的。」金元弼冷冷地說：「因為他們不像你一樣是個沒有腦子的獵人。」  
他咋了咋舌帶著人出了會議廳，朴珍榮從會議廳跑過來：「你沒事吧？」  
「就是腳踝又疼了。」金元弼皺起眉：「我不重要，你去看看度雲怎麼樣了。」  
「我沒事的。」尹度雲遠遠的聽到了，吃力的用比起之前更加口齒不清，含糊的聲音說：「媽媽沒事就好。」

就如同金元弼所想的，向組織提的案子並沒有被太大的為難就過了，尹度雲就這樣順利地活了下來，卻也同時失去了繼續住在他們家的權利。  
「沒關係喔，度雲沒有關係。」小狼人在他們給他的鐵籠裡轉了一圈，抓著他的兔子娃娃對著朴晟鎮說：「可以站起來，還有棉被跟詹姆士，還不用洗澡。」  
他努力撐起一抹微笑，卻把尾巴夾在兩腿中間。  
金元弼在實驗室另一端看見了，把手中準備給尹度雲注射的藥倒進水槽，靠著桌腳坐下來，抱住自己的膝蓋哭了出來。


	6. Chapter 6

狼人捕捉法則，其六。  
獵捕狼人宜使用圍捕法較易成功。

「上面給了一個新任務，你要一起去嗎？」朴晟鎮轉頭看向金元弼，後者正聚精會神地調整試劑的比例，拱著肩膀，黑漆漆的眼睛盯著手中的秤量紙，小心翼翼的把粉末倒進錐形瓶裡。  
「什麼任務？」直到他把手中的工作完成之後才轉身問：「要去多久？」  
「應該不久，一個星期之內可以結束，我只是去幫忙收尾的。」朴晟鎮說，金元弼偏著頭看躺在籠子裡睡覺的尹度雲說：「如果珍榮願意幫我顧小孩我就去。」  
「你們組裡沒有人可以幫忙顧嗎？」  
「有人負責，但我怕他們實驗劑量放太過，下手老是沒有輕重。上次不小心下了重手，還好有及時給解藥不然小孩的小命不保。」金元弼說完，把剛才調好的藥劑倒進尹度雲的飲用水瓶裡，再仔細的鎖上。  
「那是什麼？」  
「營養品。」金元弼說：「再這樣下去我遲早會崩潰。下毒，再解藥，用所有新研發出的工具在他身上測試⋯⋯我覺得我錯了，也許寧願他直接走也不要留在這裡過著生不如死的生活。」  
朴晟鎮伸手想把金元弼摟進懷裡，舉到一半卻又覺得不妥，手臂停在半空中半晌，還是放回自己腿邊無力地垂著。  
「我沒辦法親自操做實行的部分，連看也沒辦法。」金元弼說，「我只看他們寫的報告，呈報上來的數據，解藥餵下去之後我會過去抱著他，看著他一邊因為藥性全身痙攣顫抖，還努力假裝沒事。我真的受夠了。」  
這什麼冷血的組織。他不理解的搖搖頭，伸手進去摸著尹度雲粗硬的頭髮。  
「你不恨他們嗎？我是說、狼人。」朴晟鎮在他旁邊跟著蹲了下來：「他們殺了你的爸媽，甚至也差點⋯⋯殺了你。」他放輕了句尾的重量，小聲地講，那是他不願意回首的一段記憶。  
「人也會殺人。」金元弼說：「每個生物都是獨立的個體不是嗎？度雲是個好孩子，這說明了他們只是因為沒有接受有效的教育，所以無法控制體內的衝動。狼人是可以利用藥物壓抑下獸性的，那時他們幾乎與人無異。我們畏懼一種生物不應該是抹殺她們，而是去理解。」  
他腳踝上的舊傷讓他無法蹲太久，便扶著朴晟鎮站了起來：「殺了我爸媽的狼人也已經被殺了，差點殺了我的那隻你不是也親手殺了他了嗎？這就夠了，對個體的仇恨不該上升至整個族群。」  
「可是我們必須確保人們的安全。」朴晟鎮說，看著金元弼的背影把實驗室裡的東西放進後背包裡包著準備離開：「抹殺是最有效的方法，我們不能冒這麼大的風險實驗狼人是不是可以被馴服。」  
「現在是最有效的方法。」金元弼說：「但他們認為這是最好的方法，而不願進步。」  
「度雲就這樣一個人待著沒問題嗎？」朴晟鎮走出實驗室後金元弼掏出鑰匙鎖門。  
「他吃了安眠藥，早上之前不會醒來的。」金元弼像機器人般，平板的回答他的疑問。

他們隔天出發前往任務場合前先到了實驗室一趟。金元弼把整份尹度雲的照顧方法交給組裡負責他的組員，是上次關心他腳傷的女孩，她收下那份報告，恭敬地答應他每一句話。尹度雲還沒醒，金元弼打開了籠門在他的臉頰上留下一個吻。  
「走吧。」他對朴晟鎮說。

這次的任務在比較遠的地方，光是開車過去就花了快兩天，等到他們跟隊友匯合已經是第二天晚上之後的事情了。  
「我們預計後天襲擊。」  
駐紮地的負責人對朴晟鎮說：「隊長說待您來再進來戰術的討論，不知道你們有沒有準備自己的裝備？」  
「當然。」朴晟鎮點點頭：「你們還有空著的營地嗎？」  
「當然有的。」他領著他們走進隊員駐紮的空地，指向主帳棚旁的空地：「那邊夠嗎？」  
「很夠了。」朴晟鎮點點頭。這次的狼人聚落位在荒原上，在這個區塊上還有幾隻遊牧民族的隊伍生活著，受到狼人不斷的攻擊而不堪其擾，終究找到管道跟組織發送了求救跟委託。因為報酬不多一開始派出的隊伍有些不夠力，最後事情落到了朴晟鎮頭上。  
兩個人把越野車開到停車的集中地之後扛著政鵬跟生活用品走到空地旁開始準備，途中也有隊裡其他隊友過來幫忙，所以沒有花上太多時間就完成的準備工作，迎面而來的是已經烤得香噴噴的肉跟蔬菜。  
「謝謝。」金元弼雙手接過那盤子，對方困惑的看著他問說他是不是獵人。  
「傻子，人家是醫療組的首席醫官。」接著就被旁邊的隊員肘擊，以氣音告知。金元弼當然是聽到了，扯開笑容：「今天晚上也要好好休息喔。」這樣叮嚀了之後捧著盤子走進帳篷裡，看到朴晟鎮把睡袋鋪平在地上，趴在上面晃著屁股滑手機。  
「這裡網路訊號意想不到的好。」  
「吃飯了。」金元弼把盤子塞給他，朴晟鎮只好放下手機接過那大盤子，挪挪屁股空出一塊空地好放食物：「老實說他們隨便做的看起來都比你煮的好吃。」  
「那以後我煮的你都不要吃。」金元弼抬眼狠狠地瞪了過去。  
「吃啦吃啦，你煮的再怎麼難吃我都會吃。」朴晟鎮拿起叉子吃了起來。  
野外條件沒有很好，將就著只能用清水擦擦身體不能洗澡。在家時沒洗澡都不能上床的朴晟鎮進行圍捕工作時最高紀錄是將近一個月不洗澡，但是很認真的換洗衣物。  
任務是為了讓他們趕來才把執行時間往後延了一天，以免長時間的趕路只休息一個晚上還沒調整到最佳狀態，以防萬一，晚一天不會怎樣的。隊長這麼對朴晟鎮說，畢竟首席獵人值得這樣的等待。  
「過獎。」朴晟鎮簡潔的應付了隊長那毫無用處的阿諛奉承，這年輕小伙子實力不錯，就是為人諂媚了點。從他給他們的肉裡加了不少高級調味料中就可以看出來，一般人在圍捕時期哪有吃這麼好，別騙了。  
不過事情也確實比他當初認為的棘手，這群狼人因為長期在野外生活，不像大部份的狼人有村莊一起居住著，簡直像是家養跟野放的差別。朴晟鎮看著他們這些日子以來的圍捕紀錄自言自語。  
「就像白斬雞跟放山雞的差別對吧。」金元弼在一邊聽到了這麼應話。  
「應該更像肉豬跟山豬的差別。」朴晟鎮說：「我要你在我們出去執行任務時全力戒備、時時準備好。」  
「這是當然的。」金元弼點點頭：「我待了全套的應急醫療工具組來。」

「千萬答應我，一切要以你的安全為首要條件，你不要受傷，我回來的時候要看見完好的你。」朴晟鎮在準備出發時走在隊伍最後，轉過頭抓著金元弼的肩膀，看著他的眼睛說：「好好保護你自己。」  
「我不會有事的，你也是。」金元弼拍拍他的手臂，接著迎上來給他一個擁抱。  
朴晟鎮一向是開路的角色，在戰場上即便他在組織裡地位崇高。他也不習慣躲藏在別人身後，說完話就加快了腳步擠到隊伍最前堆，而醫療官們在慢慢的被幾個隊員保護著往前走。  
「你們也上前去吧，在這裡保護我們太無聊了，留著一個人就夠了。」金元弼看到那幾個隊員眼睛閃閃發光的看著夥伴一一向前跑進狼人們的巢穴時這麼對他們說：「我也有些自保的能力，一個人留下來保護他就夠了。」  
他們推託了幾句最後還是聽金元弼的話向前跑去，金元弼轉頭看向原先隊伍裡同行的醫官笑著問：「你應該不是第一次出這種任務吧。」  
「不是。」他搖搖頭：「只是沒想到元弼組長也有自保的能力。」  
「我以前也是個獵人啊。」金元弼聳聳肩，接著轉頭直視的戰場，隨時待命。


	7. Chapter 7

狼人捕捉法則，其七。  
若有疑慮不應輕舉妄動，可聯絡總領導請求指導。

看朴晟鎮執行任務並不是件有趣的事。  
每個獵人的風格都不太一樣，有些獵人動作浮誇，輕佻，有些炫技，有些務實，而朴晟鎮則是簡單到不能再簡單。沒有多餘的動作，格擋，刀起刀落，斬殺。  
從金元弼當獵人時就差不多是這樣的風格了，只是那時候稍微花俏一些，而隨著年紀增長，他的花招越來越少，逐漸變成現在這樣的模式，最省力，最簡單。  
當然還是越花俏的越好看，紮實但是有用。金元弼把自己用慣的那把手槍放在觸手可及的地方雙眼盯著朴晟鎮的背影直到他消失在障礙物中。  
「晟鎮隊長看起來好帥。」身邊的醫官說，剛才問了一下，也姓金，是個可愛的小男生，金元弼想，自己也到了會覺得「年輕真好」的年紀了。  
「組長你跟他倒有點兒像。」在一旁看著他們的隊員突然開口，金元弼和小醫官互看了一眼，笑了出來。  
「晟鎮哥啊，其實跟他打架很無聊的，一下就結束了，一點也不好玩。」金元弼說：「他打架的動作太少了，倒是你們隊長有趣點。」  
「可是我喜歡那樣的。」小醫官撇嘴說：「我真想到你們隊裡工作。」  
「那你可要再努力一點，我們隊很難考的。」金元弼笑著摸摸他的頭。  
「正在努力呢。」小醫官認真的點點頭。  
他們隊裡人力有些不足，前前後後幾個人已經被抬了出來，金元弼恰巧回頭看到一隻狼人正想往他們衝來，舉起手槍，俐落的上膛，扣下板機。  
「哇！」小醫官看的不瞪口呆。「不專心喔。」金元弼轉過頭看他，「來，你的夾子如果這樣拿會好一點，一開始換手勢可能會不習慣，但是這有助於你之後開刀等等手部的穩定性⋯⋯」他放下槍，伸手握住小醫官的手腕。  
任務是成功的，當然，有朴晟鎮參與的任務幾乎沒有失敗的。組織也是看在這點才派他過來，隊員們一一回到營地，金元弼站在外圍等著朴晟鎮。朴晟鎮最晚回來是常有的事，金元弼有時候也會跟他一起巡視站區以免還有漏網之魚或是看看有什麼值得紀錄的地方，畢竟在狼人的生活地點總能找到一些關於他們習慣的蛛絲馬跡。所以他並不擔心，只是靠著樹幹等著，朴珍榮剛才傳了訊息跟他說他們今天給度雲試了藥，他沒點開，不想看。  
剩下幾個人陸陸續續回來了，朴晟鎮卻是被攙扶著回來。  
他們一對上眼，朴晟鎮就開口：「我還好，就是腿被劃了道口子，有點深，不礙事的。」  
「你快進來我幫你看看。」金元弼也著急了，指揮著攙扶他的隊友把他扶到他們的帳篷裡，解開他為了止血草率綁起來的繃帶：「你自己綁的？」  
「不然是我爸爸幫我綁的嗎？」朴晟鎮翻了個白眼。  
「我回去要給你重上一次傷口緊急包紮的課。」金元弼一邊碎唸著一邊消毒工具，「我先幫你簡單處理一下，回去在幫你清傷口縫合。」  
「都好，只是回去就得你開車了。」朴晟鎮聳聳肩。  
「我才不要開，給那些隊員開啦。他們人多。」  
「他們自己也有車啊。」  
「那就撥一個人過來幫我們開啦，不管，我不喜歡開車。」金元弼毫不留情地直接把繃帶撕開，打算簡單地上了藥之後用乾淨的繃帶綁起來。  
「啊嘶⋯⋯痛。」朴晟鎮整張臉皺成一團。  
「忍著點，其實不嚴重欸，要不要直接在這裡縫合？」金元弼抬眼看他：「我先幫你局部麻醉。」他邊說邊把針頭插進朴晟鎮的大腿傷口旁，他感覺到一陣酸麻，接著逐漸失去腿部的感覺。  
朴晟鎮閉上雙眼仰著脖子不去看傷口：「你看著辦，怎樣都好。」  
「那我去準備一下，你可以稍微休息一下。」金元弼說完，拿著鍋子鑽出帳篷，大概是要消毒洗手之類的。金元弼生活習慣不比他好，但在這事上從不馬虎，即使設備不像在組織開刀房那樣好，但是醫官都必須具備在這樣缺乏的狀態下處理傷口的能力。  
過了一會兒金元弼重新回來，拿著刀和夾子低著頭把傷口裡的碎石子等雜物清掉，用生理食鹽水洗過，才用縫合工具把傷口縫好，敷了藥用繃帶綁起來。  
「剛剛再興哥打電話來。」金元弼說，「找你。」  
「急事嗎？」朴晟鎮半躺著，還在閉目養神著。  
「我說你三十分鐘後可以打給他。」金元弼把手機從口袋裡拿出來，放到朴晟鎮的肚子上。  
「你拿走我的手機？」  
「嗯。」金元弼抓抓頭：「我拿錯了。」

最後還是金元弼負責把車開回去的，朴晟鎮大概也累著了，在汽車後座睡沉了，發出微微的鼾聲，朴珍榮打電話來的時候也沒醒。  
「我想說你沒有讀訊息，怕是你那裡沒有網路。」朴珍榮說。  
「我只是⋯⋯有點忙，沒空回，又累了。」金元弼下意識放輕了聲音回答：「晟鎮哥在睡。」  
「哦。」朴珍榮應道，他彷彿可以看到話筒另一頭有人了然於心的點點頭的模樣：「我只是想跟你說度雲他現在挺好的，沒事。」  
「你有給他餵營養液嗎？要加在他的是日常飲用水裡，然後給他吃塊牛肉，要好一點的。」  
「有有有、你都說了那麼多次，誰敢不照做，首席大人。」  
「我在回去的路上了。」金元弼一手托著腮幫子，一手握著方向盤，在荒野上的大路上無聊的很，沿途淨是些樹，朴晟鎮也睡了他差點也要睡著，還好朴珍榮適時地打過來陪他講話。  
「⋯⋯好吧。」朴珍榮嘆了口氣，「他們想要瞞你，但我覺得我得跟你說，度雲發燒了，已經陷入昏迷一整天了，我們叫不醒他。」


	8. Chapter 8

狼人捕捉法則，其八。  
狼人為群居動物，每次出擊應以隊為單位。

朴晟鎮醒來的時候他們已經快到總部了。  
「我睡了這麼久？」他困惑的揉揉眼睛，低頭看了眼手錶：「嗯？」  
「沒有，我飆車。」金元弼說：「天曉得他們對度雲做了什麼，我受夠了。」他碎碎唸著，朴晟鎮注意到他連音樂也沒有放，一般他們出任務只要開車金元弼總會放音樂，肯定出了什麼錯。  
「度雲怎麼了？」他問，放輕了語調，帶著安撫性質，他並不瞭解現在情勢如何，但是能讓金元弼生氣的肯定不是小事，這他可以百分之百確定。  
「是朴珍榮跟我說的，你知道他不是醫療組的只是受我拜託去多關心度雲⋯⋯他沒辦法好好的解釋到底是什麼事，我不知道、他說他們把度雲弄昏了叫不起來，說他有生命危險但不可以告訴我。我不知道他們為這麼走火入魔我不知道他們給他注射了什麼要我不該出這個任務的，我不該、」  
金元弼一急說起話來到像在嘀咕，一整團話沒有停歇地從他嘴裡蹦出來，朴晟鎮剛起床，還因為金元弼開車過猛路又顛簸而有些暈車，總之還是抓到了關鍵字，「度雲、弄昏、有生命危險」。  
「你先冷靜下來。」朴晟鎮從後座抓住他的肩膀：「車地靠邊停，我來開，你去喝口水，冷靜一下。」  
金元弼聽話的把車停到路邊，打開車門時幾乎是跌下來的，朴晟鎮急忙過去扶住他：「你還好嗎？」  
「我不好。」金元弼搖搖頭：「我不知道該怎麼辦⋯⋯晟鎮哥，我該怎麼辦？」  
「我們先回去總部，會解決的。」朴晟鎮拉著他的手，讓他做到副駕駛座，盯著他繫好安全帶自己才坐上駕駛座，確定了行駛路線沒有出大問題才踩下油門繼續向前。  
「你的腳沒事吧？」過了大概五分鐘，金元弼喝了水才像終於回神般轉頭看像朴晟鎮：「開車踩油門沒問題嗎？」  
「我用另一腳踩。」朴晟鎮說：「沒問題。」  
他們馬上就進入市區，映入眼簾的是再熟悉不過的場景，金元弼卻有些害怕，他盡量把情況想得很糟，把最壞的打算做好就只有更好的選項，而內心又不斷害怕著那些瘋狂的人總是可以做出一些出乎他意料之外的舉動。  
不要，這次不要，拜託。他喃喃自語著向天禱告，朴晟鎮用眼角餘光看了他一眼：「我們要到了。」  
去程花了快兩天，而他們接近傍晚時就已經到了目的地，雖然出發時間確實比較早，但朴晟鎮不敢想像在他睡著時金元弼到底用多快的車速行駛在馬路上，想想就覺得可怕。  
不知道罰單會要繳多少，總部會不會幫忙付啊。他不合時宜的想，車甫停妥，金元弼就拉開車門沖下去，他只有跟在後面追的份。實驗室的大門一推開就可以看到擺在最後面的鐵籠，而映入眼簾的是尹度雲毫無生氣的躺在鐵籠底上，手臂插著點滴雙眼緊閉動也不動。  
要不是胸口還有些微的起伏他幾乎就要以為他已經死了。  
「實驗紀錄拿來。」  
組員們八成也是嚇壞了，表定他們是後天才會回來，但任務因為朴晟鎮的推進早了半天結束，金元弼又飆車，導致他們超前進度抵達。金元弼的語氣是前所未有的冰冷，也難怪，朴晟鎮看過金元弼在訓話——不，那根本稱不上訓話，只是嚴肅一點的告誡屬下們「下次不可以了。」，跟這語氣不可相提並論。  
組員們你推推我，我推推你，終於派出一個倒霉鬼雙手呈上了實驗報告：「組⋯⋯組長，這是紀錄。」  
「嗯。」金元弼馬上翻開紀錄本迅速掃過：「你們給他下了這麼多的劑量？你們瘋了嗎？這是給成年狼人的劑量！」  
「他只是個孩子！他不到十歲！你們腦子長哪了？真想殺了他？是嗎？因為他是一隻狼人？那要不要連我這個馴養者一起殺了？  
「然後？給他這種休養空間？喔，人真好是不是，畢竟你們還是幫他解毒了嘛對吧？行了，可以了，我真不該相信你們的，誰做的決定？」  
金元弼雙手抱胸，眼睛瞪得又大又圓，目光如炬的掃過在場所有人，捕捉到所有人看向其他一個只比他低一階的組員。  
他並不意外，那人本來就是組織裡的激進份子，如果是他堅持的話確實有可能。  
「這樣的話。」金元弼隨手抓起實驗桌上的解剖刀，將刀柄轉向他：「那順便把我一起殺了吧？」  
「金元弼！」朴晟鎮急忙衝過去要搶下那把刀，卻被那人搶先一步握住了刀柄：「我所做的一切都是符合規定，組織也同意的事。狼人本就是罪該萬死的生物，不同意這樣的論點你根本不應該留在這裡。」  
「你以為我稀罕？」金元弼往前踏一步，刀鋒微微陷進他的外套：「如果這個組織的目的是要獵殺狼人而不是保護人類，那我確實該一走了之。」  
我今天就要把尹度雲帶回我家去，你們誰也不準攔我。金元弼說完，俐落的用手刀把打在那人手腕上，解剖刀應聲掉落，他隨即轉身走向鐵籠。  
「度雲啊，就要沒事了，媽媽要帶你回家了。」  
沒有人敢出聲。


	9. Chapter 9

獵人組織總則：  
博愛，和平。

「好了，你把小孩弄回來了，然後呢？你要辭職嗎？」朴晟鎮問。  
金元弼把小孩安置在他原本那張床上，重新給他打了點滴。「再說，那不重要，我得先把他救回來。」金元弼聳聳肩：「我要先抽血檢查，然後再看下一步該怎麼處理。」他邊說著，邊從背包裡拿出針筒實行。  
朴晟鎮看自己也沒有可以幫上忙的地方，轉頭去整理這幾天的行李，然後煮了飯。剛好看到金元弼走出房間。  
「如何？」  
「還行吧，已經穩定下來了，估計這幾天應該會醒過來。」金元弼伸了懶腰：「好累。」他嘟起嘴說。  
「終於知道累了，快來吃點東西。」朴晟鎮把煮好的飯菜端上桌。今天是難得一見的四菜一湯，平常金元弼做的永遠只有兩菜，頂多三道。  
「你煮好飯了？」金元弼眼睛一亮：「你對我真好。」  
「我不是一直都對你挺好的嗎？」朴晟鎮哼哼，把碗筷放到桌上：「嗯，拿去。飯自己盛。」  
「你對我最好了。」金元弼說：「一直以來都是。」  
他說完話，很長一段時間都沒有人再出聲。他們吃飯時都不愛說話的，就靜靜各自吃著自己的飯，直到朴晟鎮突然開口：「如果你想離開組織，我可以跟你一起，不必顧忌我。」  
嗯？金元弼動作一頓：「你為什麼要離開？你在那裡不是很好嗎？」  
「你不是不喜歡組織的作風？」朴晟鎮剛扒了一口飯，滿嘴食物口齒不清的說：「我跟你同進退。」  
「他們如果同意我養一隻狼人在家裡我大可繼續做。」金元弼聳聳肩：「離開組織反而比較難達成我的理想⋯⋯雖然我們現在的積蓄可以退休過著田園生活也不錯，但總還想改變什麼。」  
飯才吃完，朴晟鎮正思考著是不是該去洗點水果吃，不知道冰箱裡的水果還新不新鮮，金元弼張著嘴雙眼失焦發著呆，突然聽到房間裡傳來很大一聲「碰！」  
接著他們聽到尹度雲嚎啕大哭的聲音，哭喊著「媽媽！」之類含糊不清的話，兩個人才意識過來發生什麼事，推開椅子衝了進去。  
一打開房門就看到尹度雲頭下腳上的從床上跌下來的模樣：「媽媽，我痛。」  
「你笨。」朴晟鎮下意識的反應，金元弼一個反手打他：「哪裡痛？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」  
「這裡。」尹度雲摸摸胸口，正當金元弼緊張起來時，尹度雲破涕為笑：「度雲想爸爸跟媽媽了。」  
「死小孩，哪裡學的。」朴晟鎮忍不住嘆氣，金元弼則張開手用力抱住他：「你沒事就好，媽媽好擔心你。」  
那些實驗室的叔叔阿姨有沒有欺負你？快跟媽媽說，媽媽幫你教訓他們。  
尹度雲愣愣地抬頭，看著金元弼傻傻的笑起來，沒有回答：「媽媽、想媽媽。」又伸長手臂張得大大的，金元弼一愣，連忙抱住他：「沒事了，爸爸媽媽都在這。」  
好。  
小孩靠在金元弼的胸口，迷迷糊糊的又睡著了，「他還有點燒。」金元弼說：「但果然狼人的身體比人類要來的健壯，即使受到那樣的摧殘還是有辦法這麼快就復原。」  
「我以為你要說些什麼心疼他的話。」朴晟鎮聽了有些失笑：「我們也早點休息。」  
金元弼點點頭，把尹度雲抱到床上，小心地給他蓋好被子，接著轉身撲到朴晟鎮的懷裡：「睡覺。」他說，朴晟鎮順勢摟住他：「不行，要先洗澡。」用鼻子蹭了下他的頭頂：「你好臭。」  
「你才臭，大鼻子。」金元弼撇嘴抱怨。

接著一個星期金元弼都沒有去上班，光留在家裡照顧尹度雲。朴晟鎮倒是乖乖的天天報到處理上次任務的後續，直到他收到了上面要他轉交金元弼的一封信。  
以組織來說，主要還是分成行政與執行的部門，若以狼人獵人組的話朴晟鎮算是領導的地位，而金元弼則整個組織的醫療組組長，都是舉足輕重的位置。不過以他們的行政效率現在才處理完這件事也算是快了。  
朴晟鎮有些好奇那封信寫了什麼，但儘管拿信過來的人是朴珍榮他還是沒辦法從他口中問到什麼蛛絲馬跡。  
「你回去跟元弼一起看信不就得了。」朴珍榮拍拍他的肩膀，轉身就走。朴晟鎮想了想，那天早退就回家了，反正其他事就慢慢處理，不急。  
到家的時候金元弼坐在客廳的地毯上跟尹度雲玩。過重的毒藥多少給他的身體帶來一點傷害，左手臂揮動的不比以往靈活，金元弼為此花了點心思重新訓練他的左手，強迫他使用那些不太靈活的肌肉。  
「你回來了，今天這麼早。」他聽到開門的聲音，轉過頭看他。  
「嗯，珍榮要我把東西拿給你，因為很好奇就先回來了。」朴晟鎮說著，從公事包裡拿出那封信，跟著坐在地毯上，偏著頭看金元弼把信小心的拆開：「寫了什麼？」  
「說我還是可以在組織工作⋯⋯作為私自帶走實驗品的處罰要扣一個月薪水，但因為這件事決定加設教育部門，歸屬醫療部門金元弼組長掌管。」  
「教育部門？」朴晟鎮一愣。  
「大概是教育狼人或是其他種生物的部門吧，不是很確定，然後要我在這被停薪的一個月寫出完整的一份馴服報告，還有教育組員的方針⋯⋯？」  
「是好事吧。」朴晟鎮笑著說：「今天去吃大餐？」  
「好啊？也是時候可以帶度雲出去看看了。」金元弼說：「只是耳朵跟尾巴可能要想個辦法。」  
「應該不會太難⋯⋯」朴晟鎮歪頭看向度雲邊想著，看到他唰得站起來，耳朵壓低尾巴翹得高高地往窗台看去。  
「怎麼了？度雲？」金元弼也注意到尹度雲奇怪的反應，問。  
「有奇怪的髒東西在院子裡。」他說。「奇怪的髒東西？」兩人一愣，朴晟鎮抓了把刀走向前，拉開窗簾，看到一個高大的男子有些不知所措地站在院子中間的草地上，對上眼後有些不好意思地開口：「不好意思，我是再興的朋友⋯⋯？」  
朴晟鎮腦袋一轉，想起來朴再興那傢伙都跟他說了什麼，而自己的家確實也是他們說好的避難所：「啊，吸血鬼先生是吧，請進。」  
那人有些狼狽地從落地窗走進房裡，他們的大餐計畫大概又要延後了。朴晟鎮想。「吸血鬼？」金元弼有些興奮地抬頭，看到他的狀態急忙地說道：「你怎麼了？受傷了？你感覺起來很不好，快坐下。」  
他聽話的乖乖坐到沙發上，任由金元弼上下齊手檢查他的身體：「其實也沒什麼，休息幾天應該就好了。」  
「所以你就是姜永晛？」朴晟鎮偏頭問：「再興的男朋友？」  
「哎這麼講真害羞。」姜永晛笑起來：「算吧，男朋友。」


End file.
